


【GB】你all 穿越之恋与后宫传 4

by wenhe555



Category: gb - Fandom
Genre: F/M, GB
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:34:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22679530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wenhe555/pseuds/wenhe555
Summary: 不喜勿入谢谢
Relationships: GB - Relationship
Kudos: 22





	【GB】你all 穿越之恋与后宫传 4

雾气缭绕，花瓣层叠，皇家温泉池精致又宽敞。

灯盏透过屏风将柔光透射，你在摇曳生辉的光亮里舒舒服服靠在池边。

自从发现有外人在场的情况下几乎刷不到好感度，哪怕是已经封妃的许墨也内敛得很，从不和你进行脖子以下的互动。

看来这个作者还有点节操…

而你在许墨身边寸步不离地转悠几天，除了外界甚嚣尘上的“妖妃”言论，似乎并没有解锁什么新奇play…

你决定，换种心情，换个场景。

于是，差点泡秃噜皮…

“下次穿越一定要带着剧本过来！”忿忿拍打着水面，翘首以盼的雀跃尽数淹死在池子里，你终于放弃了，撑着池子边缘好似轻盈地跳出水面，又被重力狠狠拍在岸上。

非常没有排面。

扯下屏风上挂着的里衣换了，拢了拢半湿的头发往外走去，宽两米有余的青石板常年浸在温水里，踩上去异常舒适。

可是，就这么平坦宽阔的道，你却突然滑了一跤，胡乱挥舞的两只手什么也没有抓到，整个人直直向着池子里以倒栽葱的姿势摔去。

“扑通！”

“妈呀救…嗯？”意料之中的溺水与疼痛并没有到来，只感到自己被一双结实的臂弯从水中捞起。睁开紧紧闭着的眼，眼前全是水汽和头发，胡乱抹了抹，却被一只大手拨开。

来人轻柔地将你的头发别到耳后，指腹似在你耳畔流连一瞬，又赶紧移开。

你听到一声叹息。

“李…李泽言…”

来人正是你前不久得罪的冷面王爷，此时浑身湿透，长发滴水，眉头紧蹙。

“怎么不带宫女？”

“这个…这个不重要…”见你无碍，李泽言将你放了下来，激荡的水面还未平静，你被冲刷着站立不稳，又扑进李泽言怀里。他低头看你，你正扯着他的前襟勉力站好，之后古灵精怪冲他笑：“你也来泡澡啊？”

泉水驱散三冬严寒，被你亲昵态度软化的冷峻眉眼隐隐透着一丝无奈，“以后要小心。”

“知道啦！”立马点头。

你是不敢在李泽言面前造次的，现在的气氛确实也不太适合做点什么。

打道回府，从长计议，你想。

扶着他的手臂爬上岸边，你还没有发觉轻薄的里衣沾水后已经变作半透明贴在身上。心上人的胴体在眼前晃过，李泽言无意间瞥了一眼，立马垂下眼睑。

跪坐在岸边向他伸出手，他却没有把手递给你，披在肩头的湿发遮住李泽言慌乱的视线，在你好奇地探过头，对方却随着你的动作慢慢扭过脸。

“你不上来吗？”

“陛下先…”

“你怎么了？耳朵好红！”像发现了什么有意思的事，你撩开李泽言的长发，惊奇地叫道。

脑中灵光一闪，温泉play…

难道…

已经触发了！？

视线缓缓下移，透过雾气与水面虽看不清李泽言的长腿，却不妨碍你眼尖地发现某处诡异的凸起。这时，你才发现自己的衣领不知什么时候敞开，若隐若现露出雪白高挺的秀丽风景。

“李泽言，看我。”你尽量如老司机般沉稳开口，命令式的语气不会被违背。

你又听到一声叹息。

李泽言回过头来，印象中锐利又清冷的眸子深深地望向你。

你捧着他的脸，吻了下去。

那双总是威严审视的眼里被震惊全然取代，冷静高效的头脑一片空白。

“唔…”

你默念着一不做二不休，将李泽言的所有疑问用唇舌堵了回去。

不清楚战场何时从岸边转移到水里，被你吻得七荤八素的人握着你的腰，任由你在他唇上肆虐啃咬。

小腹处被灼热的硬物抵着，在你伸手握住时，拥吻中越来越软的身体突然绷紧，揉捻的动作撕下禁欲的表皮，深邃的眼里一点点充斥情欲，被舔咬到红肿的嘴唇轻启，李泽言在小口小口喘息。

剥去碍事的衣物，露出自前胸蜿蜒至肋骨的刀痕，经年累月只余下浅淡的绯色痕迹。

“这是…”

“无妨。”捉住你触碰伤口的指尖，李泽言托着你的后脑，啄了啄你的嘴角。

万股血气往下涌，你绕到李泽言背后，亲吻脊骨带来的酥麻感受让他难耐地低吟，你分开他的臀瓣，将自己挤了进去。

“润儿…”被后入的瞬间，无着无落的撕裂疼痛下，李泽言寻到你的手，与你十指相扣。

“以后都叫我润儿吧！”用力将自己推进甬道的深处，感受从未有人造访的幽地无与伦比的紧致火热，李泽言惊喘着，应了声“好。”

平日里寡言的人，办起事来也不爱出声，只是在你顶弄地太快太深时压着嗓子闷哼。

你将自己释放进他的身体，李泽言的白浊在水里晕开，拖着疲软的腿带你来到岸上，温热的青石板上仰躺着玉面王爷，在你深入浅出时失了神般微张着口喘息，模糊了焦距的双眼却一刻未停描摹你的容颜。

这是压抑自持又汹涌炽热的爱意。

“李泽言，我忘了很多事…”在你又一次喷薄而出时，李泽言的眼角滑落下泪滴，“我是不是，忘记了很重要的事？”

他没有说话，胸膛剧烈起伏，大抵还沉浸在高潮的余韵里。

“我想回去…如果我忘掉的事让你难过，你原谅我好不好？我只是想回去…”

你没想到自己会哭，大概异世界的金主爸爸依旧让你充满安全感，于是坐在他的小腹上哭得一把鼻涕一把泪。

“别哭…”温柔的指尖揩去你的泪水，李泽言恍惚想起幼年总喜欢缠着他的女孩，调皮活泼，惹下一堆烂摊子留给他收拾。

可她冲自己笑着，就一点不觉得生气了。

若边境动乱，他愿领兵出征，若朝政繁杂，他可一人来担，若她想做一辈子无忧无虑的女孩，他带她回去。

“不要哭，润儿…我带你回去。”

很显然，李泽言会错了意，但就冲他敛去浑身锋芒流露的柔情暖意，也足够你哭得更加惨兮兮。

赵穗润！你可是女皇！是开了金手指还能开后宫的大女主！不要哭！也不能哭！

“哇呜呜呜呜嗝儿…呜呜呜…”


End file.
